Living Bad Dreams
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Nepgear gets violent one day...And there's only one person who has to solve this. (Rated T just to be safe)


One shot, with Nepgear in the beginning in her point of view, and then to third person. Just a small story I thought up while listening to Judas Priest's song "Living Bad Dreams".

* * *

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

It has been over ten years since...Well...

Since Onee-chan disappeared.

I sigh to myself more then anything else. I wish she didn't go. She was being so...She was so lively before she left. She didn't even tell Histoire...

"Nepgear."

I turn my head to see said Oracle looking at me with a worried look on her face, floating next to me.

"What's wrong?"

I can't... I manage to make out. There's nothing I can do. I failed her...

"Are you talking about Neptune?"

I feel my heart make me freeze. Yes, it was my older sister that left me...

"You can't be feeling like this. You have a nation to lead. You're the sole survivor remember."

I glare at her next, feeling my anger flare up. " **And**!? You think just because she's gone that I should just forget about her!?"

Histoire puts her hands up in a defensive stance. "Don't get angry with me. I'm just telling you that you need to think about what you're doing, as it will have a knock on effect on Planeptune."

I growl under my breath. "I **don't** care..." I look down.

"What did you say!?"

I look back at her with a look of hurt and determination in my eyes. "I SAID I **DON'T** CARE! There's nothing I can do without Onee-chan here! I NEED HER! I CAN'T JUST, lead a country, just because you say so!"

Histoire backs down slowly then.

"Nepgear...Please...Don't do this-"

"I **WILL** DO THIS!" I grab her book and slam it shut with her in it as her body squirms against my hold. "You **NEED** to understand, if you can't help me, then I'm a **LOST** cause! I will NOT go without my sister, and that's the last of it!"

" _ **NEPGEAR**_!"

I feel my entire body stop as a familiar voice floats to my ears, I turn slowly. "On...Onee..."

"Don't 'Onee-chan' me!"

I look into the eyes of my sister who has just arrived...

"So, you're back huh...?"

"What's that supposed to mean!? LET GO OF HISTY! RIGHT NOW!"

"Make me..."

"Wha..."

"I said make me."

 **[Third Person Point of View]**

Neptune pulled back her right fist and one punch blowed Nepgear in the stomach, causing her little sister to let go of the Tome lowering to her knees and Histoire broke free of the prison that almost occured and try to regain her breath.

"Wha...Ugh..."

Neptune sighed out very loudly. "Has my time away not taught you ANYTHING!? I thought you were better than this..."

Nepgear steadily got to her feet again. "Onee-chan...Please...Don't..."

"I have no choice...Histy, recite the code."

Histoire looked between them in undecidedness. "I can...Can't!"

Nepgear blinked. "Code?"

Neptune sighed. "By the order of the True Goddess who resides in Celestia. I hereby confiscate your powers Nepgear, from now until you are deemed worthy to control them again. May the True Goddess have mercy on your soul."

"You can't do that! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Neptune walked up to Nepgear as a sphere surrounded the younger Nep. "You should have thought about that before you nearly killed Uni, you went after Blanc's youngest sister Rom and tried to re-write the history of this planet. It's going to take a miracle to sort this out. So I suggest you sit tight, junior. I love ya and everything but...This is too much. I'm sorry." She softly smiled at Nepgear sadly. "I'm very sorry." She placed a hand on the sphere which turned into a shade of white so everything on the inside (Namely Nepgear) couldn't be seen.

As the process carried through to completion, Histoire watched in horror as Neptune took control of Nepgear's shares. The older Nep taking full and complete command of the Planeptune share crystal and Nepgear (when she re-emerged) fell to the ground...

Or she would have done, had Neptune not been there to catch her.

"Good night Nepgear. I'll put this right, you'll see."

* * *

The End.


End file.
